Finding Family
by Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff
Summary: Anna asks Kristoff a question on a quiet evening that he has a hard time answering. Anna enlists Elsa and Olaf to help them do some digging. The answer doesn't come exactly the way they planned.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Frozen Fanfic! Yay! I love the movie soooo much! This will be a three-shot. I hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Non-graphic mentions of death.**

_"Things we loose have a way of coming back to us in the end. If not always in the way we expect." -Luna Lovegood, __**Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix**__ by J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kristoff?"<p>

It was a quiet summer evening in the castle. The windows were open, letting the warm breezes in. Olaf was enjoying the weather and so was the rest of the kingdom. It had become a tradition for Elsa to make a skating rink in the middle of summer and she had made it just after sundown to surprise the villagers with in the morning. The children always got so excited.

For Anna, summer meant chasing Sven with Olaf, Kristoff, and even sometimes Elsa around the meadows and playing with the village children. It also meant that the smell of flowers filled the castle's every room and the sun came into every window. The overall feeling in the castle was cheerful. Even more so considering that last week, Sven became a father to a little calf named Irena.

"Yeah?" Kristoff looked over at Anna, who was stretched out on their bed. If you folded the bed in half, top to bottom, she would be laying right on the crease. Her hands were unbraiding her hair carefully and she was looking straight at him.

"Where are your parents?"

Kristoff looked surprised at her sudden question. It was a miracle this question had made it to three months after their wedding. He had been able to get around Elsa and Anna's questioning about his family for this long by answering "You're my family now.", but he always supposed he'd have to tell them eventually. This time he would have to answer it. "I-I don't know."

Anna sat straight up at that and cocked her head a bit. "You don't know where your parents are? Do you remember them?"

Kristoff shrugged. "I remember my mom more than my dad."

Anna crawled over to him. "Do you know what happened to them?"

Kristoff grew somber. "I think my father froze to death. Or drowned. Maybe both. Hypothermia perhaps."

Anna frowned as he continued.

"I was really little, two or three, when someone came to our door. I was watching the reindeer outside our house, Sven's mother I think, and I heard my father's name, and 'too cold' and my mother burst into tears and then she came over and picked me up. I was too confused to ask what was going on then, but I think it was the next day when I asked her where my father was, she told me he was never coming home." Kristoff sounded choked up.

"I'm sorry," Anna said softly, snuggling against him. "You don't have to finish. I've lost both my parents, it's hard to talk about. I know it is."

Kristoff pulled her close to him and shook his head. "I have to go on. I've waited too long to get this off my chest."

Anna didn't say anything more. Even she knew sometimes all you could do was be there for someone when they needed you. Just being a listening ear could comfort someone.

Kristoff was looking at something Anna couldn't see when he spoke again. "My mother, on the other hand, I remember more. She was with me longer. She was beautiful, gentle and kind and quiet, but really fun. She was the one who found Sven as a baby, orphaned and alone, she brought him back home and let me name him, promising me we would nurse him back to health. She used to sing to me too, I don't remember the words, just the melody. Sometimes it creeps into my mind and I... anyway, there was a big snowstorm and she told me she'd be gone for just a while to bring an elderly lady back to our house. That is was too much for me and that I needed to stay with Sven anyway..."

* * *

><p><em>"Can I come too, Mama?"<em>

_"No Kristoff,"_

_"Why not?"_

_She came over to him and knelt to his level. "Because dear, it's very cold and windy. Too cold for even my brave little Kristoff."_

_"I'm not little!" he protested, crossing his arms. "I'm a big boy! You said so yesterday."_

_She chuckled. "That's right, I forgot. Even for my big, brave boy, it's much too cold. I'll only be a little while Kristoff."_

_"But Mama-"_

_"But Kristoff," she interrupted, imitating his whine. "Who will take care of Sven if you come with me?"_

_Little Kristoff turned to look at the little reindeer curled up near the fire. _

_"He needs a big, brave boy to protect him. He's frightened you see, of the wind. If you stay with him, he won't be so scared."_

_"Alright Mama," sighed Kristoff. _

_"That's my boy." she hugged and kissed him. "I love you, Kristoff. See you in just a little while."_

_"I love you too, Mama." _

_She smiled at him and wrapped her cloak around her body. She waved at him and opened the door, letting the cold wind in. She walked out and smiled at him one last time before shutting the door. He watched her trudge past the window and then went to sit by the reindeer, who nuzzled his hand._

_"I'll keep you safe," he promised. "Just like my Mama keeps me safe."_

* * *

><p>"Sometime later, over the wind, I heard a scream. And somehow I knew it was my mother. I stood by the window for hours waiting to see any sign of her, but I knew she was gone. I cried myself to sleep and a few days later, one of the ice harvester's wives came to get me. She let me bring Sven and I lived with her for a while, going with her husband to harvest ice. I knew I didn't fit there. But then, one day, I saw Elsa and you and your parents with the trolls. I was amazed and they liked me, so I stayed with them. The ice harvester never came looking for me."<p>

"What," Anna asked softly. "do you think happened to her?"

"I don't know," Kristoff responded, looking at her. "I've assumed all these years that some kind of animal took her, but I'm not sure."

Anna smiled and took his hand in both of hers. "We can look for her!"

"Anna-" Looking for her so many years later?

"Look for records, I mean. Elsa's queen, she has access to all kinds of stuff. They monitor who leaves on ships and things."

"I don't know..."

"It couldn't hurt, Kristoff. Maybe she's alive. And if she's not, maybe someone knows exactly what happened to her. You could get some closure at least."

"Yeah, maybe." He smiled a little as he took in her hair, one braid was only half unbraided, the other was undone already. He moved his hands to finish the unbraiding. "You know how much I love you, right?"

"Yeah," she smiled at him.

He had finished unbraiding her hair and rested one hand on her cheek. She rested her hand on top of it.

"I love you too." Anna kissed him. "So much."

"I think you need to leave your hair down more often." he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think you need to stop looking at me like that." she teased, looking at his face.

"I'm sorry, you're beautiful. How can I not look at you like that?"

"You could look at me like this." she crossed her eyes, puffed her cheeks out, and pushed her nose up like a pig snout.

He started laughing and pulled her on top of him. "I can't believe I got so lucky."

"I guess you're okay yourself," she replied, smirking.

He pushed her over and started tickling her. "You'll pay for that, feistypants." Anna was squealing with laughter.

They could worry about bad memories tomorrow. For right now, they were going to be happy.

_**A/N: Please Review if you can! I'd love to know what you guys think! I appreciate you reading this story!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**My goodness you guys, I'm so sorry! I've been really busy with school and things. My Harry Potter story is really giving me a rough time as well. There is one more chapter in this story and it's already written! Next week maybe I'll upload it! Thanks for sticking with this and welcome to all new readers! I really appreciate it!**_

"Good morning, Olaf." Anna replied pleasantly. "Have you seen Elsa?"

"Uh huh, she told me to come get you actually. For breakfast."

"Oh," Anna replied, looking at Kristoff excitedly. "That means she isn't busy today."

"Are you going to join us, Olaf?" Kristoff asked the snowman.

Olaf nodded.

"Then you can help us too." Anna told him.

"With what?"

"We'll explain over breakfast." After explaining to Elsa and Olaf the idea, both Kristoff and Anna looked to Elsa. She was the queen. She had the final say in going through records.

"Well," Elsa said. "I usually wouldn't allow anyone to go through records, but this is a special circumstance. Family, of course, is very important. I'll help you."

"Thanks Elsa," Kristoff told her. "This means a lot."

"You're welcome." Elsa replied, smiling. "You are my brother now."

"I'll help too!" Olaf said. "I can read!"

Anna giggled a little. "Thanks Olaf,"

After breakfast, Anna and Kristoff went to check on Sven, Irena and Irena's mother Astrid.

"How are they?" Elsa questioned of the reindeer as she unlocked the door of the Records Room.

"They're doing well." Kristoff replied. "She's a sure-footed little reindeer."

"Sven's very proud, it's really cute." Anna said with a smile. Her hair was down today, but she was wearing a clip to keep it out of her face.

"I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down, Anna." Elsa said, pushing the door open. "It looks nice."

Anna blushed a little when Kristoff whispered that he told her so in her ear.

The four friends entered the room. It was shelves of books and papers.

"All alphabetical by last name." Elsa said, smiling at Kristoff and Anna's bewildered expressions. "It shouldn't be that hard actually. What's her name, Kristoff?"

"Um, Rebekka Bjorgman."

"Okay," Elsa said. "Maiden name?"

"Oh, um Fosse."

"Fosse, Fosse, Fosse..." Elsa murmured, looking for the 'F' section. "Anna, could you check for Bjorgman? You should probably look with me, Kristoff. Olaf, could you help Anna please?"

Olaf nodded and scurried off by Anna. It was silent except for the rustle of paper for a good few moments before Anna spoke.

"What was your father's name?"

"Alexander, I remember that."

"Found him," Olaf announced as Anna pulled the stack of papers off the shelf.

"Go and see, Kristoff. I'll keep looking for your mother." Elsa promised.

Kristoff came over to Anna. "Can I see it?" Anna handed it over. Kristoff opened took the top paper in his hands, he smiled. "It's his birth certificate." He flipped through a couple papers. "His marriage certificate, to my mother." Anna smiled as Kristoff read through all the papers, smiling himself. "Oh, hey, a copy of my birth certificate... oh, his death certificate."

Anna wrapped her arms around him, sadly.

"I found your mother, Kristoff." Elsa said softly.

Kristoff put the papers back together and handed them back to Anna, who put them back where she found them. Elsa opened Rebekka (Bjorgman) Fosse's folder and handed the papers to Kristoff. He flipped through the papers slowly, reading school records (it turns out she was rather smart) and other things.

"Here's the marriage certificate again, and then my birth certificate..." he flipped through papers until he got to the end. "Nothing. Nothing about her leaving, no death certificate. Not one thing."

"I'm so sorry Kristoff," Elsa said quietly. "I wish we could have found something more."

"That's okay, thank you guys anyway. For trying." Kristoff sighed and handed the papers back to Elsa. "I-I think I need some time to myself."

Anna, Elsa, and Olaf nodded understandingly and Kristoff wandered outside to a quiet edge of the fjord. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. Sure, somewhere in the back of his mind all theses years, he wanted to find his mother, but the more logical part of him knew she was gone forever. His family was gone, he had no siblings, no grandparents, no aunts or uncles. He didn't have a family. He was alone. He stood there watching the animals run and fly about and listening to the noise of the kingdom for a long time until he felt a presence behind him.

"A-are you okay?" Anna asked gently, sounding unsure of herself.

"I think so..." he replied, not turning around.

"I'm sorry I suggested looking into it, I probably shouldn't have..."

"It's not your fault, Anna."

"What's not my fault?"

"Me feeling like this, so don't apologize." he turned around. "You didn't take my parents away from me, you only suggested looking into what happened to my mother."

"But-"

"Thanks to you, I have closure."

Anna looked confused. "Huh?"

"Because I didn't see anything about my mother since then, I know what happened to her. I've spent all these years just assuming. Now I'm ninety nine percent sure she was taken by an animal. That makes me feel better, Anna. I know it sounds silly, but to be so sure now and know she didn't ditch me or never come looking for me, it just makes me feel better. So thank you."

The birds chirped in the background as a gentle breeze blew, carrying the voices of giggling children with it. The sky was a beautiful blue with large white clouds. It was a lovely day.

"You're welcome," Anna said uncomfortably.

"Can we go skating?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, sure." replied Anna. "If that's what you want."

"That is what I want."

Anna took his hand and lead him towards the ice rink. Some villagers had begun playing music near it. Elsa and Olaf waved at them cheerfully as they approached. Anna carefully made her way to her sister.

"May I have this dance, your highness?" Anna asked in a silly voice. Her voice went back to normal, but the smile remained. "You know I'm not very good at this."

"I know," Elsa said, taking both of her hands and grinning. She looked at Kristoff. "Care to join us, good sir?"

Kristoff smiled. "Certainly."

Elsa let go of one of Anna's hands, making room for Kristoff. Anna was thrown off balance and landed on her rear end, making her laugh.

Kristoff scooped her up in his arms. "Maybe I should just carry you." he said, chuckling and putting her back on her feet. He took her hand and Elsa grabbed her other hand and they started skating around together, Olaf in front of them, skating backwards and chatting. Sven was watching them from the edge with little Irena and Astrid.

Being together was simply the best way to be.

_**Thank you for reading! Please review! **_

_**Love always and forever, **_

_**Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Last chapter, you guys! Thanks for sticking around!**_

"You have to tell him!" Elsa told Anna.

"I will!" Anna replied, slopping icing on the side of the came they were frosting. It was Kristoff's birthday, his real one, not the one the trolls celebrated. After checking his birth certificate, Anna realized he had been celebrating his birthday a month later than it actually was. She, Elsa, Olaf and the reindeer were helping surprise him.

"Today?"

"Maybe," Anna shrugged.

Elsa sighed and took the spatula from her sister. "You are stabbing holes in the cake."

Anna stepped back and let Elsa finish the icing and stick the candles in. "I'm sorry, I'm just... really nervous."

"I know," Elsa replied. "Remind me where we learned how to bake a cake."

Anna shrugged. "No idea. Anyways, what if he's not happy?"

"He will be."

"How do you know?"

"Because he loves you to death, Anna. He adores everything about you. Plus this is half his doing anyway."

Anna sighed and sat on the counter. "You tell him for me."

"I refuse," Elsa told her, moving the cake to the table. "You have to tell him."

"But I'm scared!"

"Well then maybe I should make Kristoff sleep with the reindeer so this won't happen."

Anna blushed faintly, but sighed.

"Listen Anna," Elsa turned to look at her sister. "This is your baby. Yours and Kristoff's. This is a happy time for the both of you. You have to tell him, no one else can. He'll be thrilled. Trust me. Why wouldn't he be?"

Anna shrugged. "I don't know... I guess I'm being illogical."

"You're always illogical, but that's why we love you."

Anna laughed.

"He's coming!" Olaf said, running into the kitchen. "He's coming!"

Anna and Elsa went into action. They lit the candles on the cake and Elsa picked it up carefully as Anna peeked out the door. Olaf was happily standing behind Elsa, trying to keep quiet.

"Hello?" they heard a voice call. "Why are all the lights out? Anna? Olaf?"

Anna pushed the door open and Elsa and Olaf followed her.

Kristoff looked confused in the candlelight. "What's this?"

"It's your birthday, your real one." Anna explained as Elsa set the cake down on the table. "We decided to surprise you."

"Oh," Kristoff said, smiling. "Thanks."

"Should we sing?" Olaf asked.

"No thanks," Kristoff replies. "Not that you guys can't sing, it's just... I'm kind of not in the mood to hear singing."

"Then blow out the candles." Elsa insisted.

That's what Kristoff did, and then it was pitch black.

"Well this was stupid." Anna pointed out. "How do we turn the lights on if we can't see?"

Kristoff laughed. "Only you guys would be all prepared for something and forget something simple."

"Shut up," Elsa demanded. "Help us find the light switch."

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff started to skirt around the room, rubbing their hands up and down the walls and grabbing at every surface they could find.

"Oh, I think I found it!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"No dear," Elsa replied, as if speaking to a child. "That's my nose."

"I was wondering why it was so cold."

Anna started giggling. "How do you get that messed up?"

"Sh,"

Suddenly light flooded the room, blinding them all momentarily.

"I thought I heard voices." Gerda said. "Why were you all in the dark?"

"We turned out the lights for the birthday cake and then Kristoff blew the candles out and we couldn't find the light switch." Anna explained.

Gerda chuckled. "Alright, carry on."

Gerda walked away and Anna told Kristoff that she and Elsa made the cake.

"Now I understand why Sven and Astrid wouldn't stop talking. They were in on this."

"Of course they were," Elsa smiled.

Anna looked at her sister in a way that clearly said 'I'm going to tell him, please leave.'

Elsa nodded slightly and then pretended to remember something. "Oh gosh! I didn't finish the decorations on the ice rink! Would you mind if I went to finish?"

"Go ahead," Anna and Kristoff said in unison.

Elsa smiled appreciatively and left, beckoning Olaf to follow her. She didn't stray too far from the doorway to the main hall. From the window, she signaled to Sven to bring Astrid and Irena around to the window in the dining room that was shut with the shutters, which was why it was so dark in there. She pressed her back against the wall near the door to the dining room and motioned for Olaf to be silent.

Back in the dining room, Anna bit her lip awkwardly before speaking. "I have something for you."

Kristoff looked at her funny. "Didn't we agree on no birthday presents?"

Anna chuckled. He had always managed to find something for her, but she had such a hard time finding anything for him. "It's not a present exactly... I-I'm..."

"You're what?" Kristoff asked her. "Sick? Flammable? A vampire?" Elsa rolled her eyes.

Anna smiled. "No, I'm pregnant."

Kristoff froze. "What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"No, no. I heard you, it's just I'm..."

"Shocked?" suggested Anna. He shrugged. "Me too. I was even more shocked when I found out it was twins."

Elsa didn't know that. Her surprise came in the form of a cool wind that knocked a poor, unsuspecting Olaf over, and a muffled gasp.

Anna and Kristoff didn't seem to notice. Anna almost looked like she was hugging herself with nerves. Kristoff smiled, picked her up and spun her around in one swift movement, causing Anna's nerves to wash away. Anna laughed. When she was back on her feet, Kristoff pulled her into a hug.

"That's fantastic!" he cried. "Twins!"

Anna giggled. "I'm glad you're happy. I was worried you wouldn't be."

"I was just shocked," he explained. "Now I'm happy."

Elsa couldn't help herself and she walked into the room. "Anna, why didn't you tell me it was twins?"

Anna looked up. "You were there when I found out I was pregnant, but not the twins part. I still wanted to surprise you!"

Elsa made a very un-queenlike squeal and pulled Anna into a hug.

"How'd you find out?" Kristoff asked.

"Deductive reasoning," Anna replied. "And the doctor. The trolls were the ones who informed me it was twins. I stopped hem before they told me the genders."

"Why were you with the trolls?"

"Elsa wanted to visit the ice palace, I wanted to visit the trolls. She dropped me off on her way." Anna grinned, pleased with herself for keeping a secret.

"Congratulations!" Olaf cried.

"Thanks Olaf," Anna knelt down to hug her little snowman friend. "You'll get to give them warm hugs too."

Olaf smiled. "I like warm hugs!"

"I know," Anna kissed him gently.

Elsa opened the window, revealing Sven, Astrid, and Irena, who were making happy noises.

"Thanks guys," Kristoff told them. They had said too much too quickly to be translated.

Anna and Elsa had went off together to the other side of the room and were chatting excitedly.

Irena was little yet and hardly understood, but she was running excited, lopsided circles around her parents who nudged and nuzzled her when she passed them.

This was his family now. Anna, Elsa, Sven, Olaf, Irena, Astrid, his children. This was who he loved now, and where he loved being. Sure, he missed his parents and sure he wanted them, but he had a family with Anna. It was right here. Maybe being without his parents wouldn't be so hard.

Anna smiled at him and he smiled back.

Olaf waddled over to Anna. "So when are the twins coming?"

"Early spring," replied Anna kindly. "Like flowers."

Kristoff smiled. Anna had a way of making every wonderful thing sound even more wonderful. He couldn't wait until spring.

He had found his family. How stupid he had been before not to realize it was right here all along.

_**A/N: So that's that! Should I sequel this? Let me know in a review please! **_


End file.
